


Don't Call My Name

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Gen, M/M, Older Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's ability to seduce inanimate objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Title Taken from Lady Gaga Song?

"So I've been noticing the way you look at him."

"How did you get in here?"

"It's really hard not to notice when you know to look for it. I mean, you could at least be subtle. You're an actor, that's what you do."

"No, really. How the bloody hell did you. Wait what?"

"You know what."

"No, Jen, I don't know what."

"Yes you do. You and Michael."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come off it James. I saw you behind the Lighting Equipment Trailer. He had his tongue so far down your throat he probably knows what you had for breakfast."

"Jennifer!"

"What, it's true."

"Did anyone else see?"

"The point is, this is risky, James. You've got a friend in me and as a friend, I'm telling you to stop. You have a life and love back home. I don't know if this is remaining tension from Band of Brothers or whatever, or if it's just Fassy's ability to seduce inanimate objects. But it should stop."

"I don't think you have much say—"

"As a young lady who knows who's attractive, tap that so hard your trailer breaks."

"I really. I. Don't. Really know how to respond to that."

"Remember Anne-Marie. And then close your eyes and think of England."

"I'm Scottish."

"Same thing."


End file.
